i think i hate him, maybe!
by cutecolourgirl
Summary: a story of love for mikan because she knows it all but never gets what she truly deserves, especially true love! mikanXnatsume ,hope you like it.. i do..
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I seriously do not own Alice academy!

My favorite character is me, the cute and beautiful Mikan Sakura but there are so many problems I have encountered in my life that I have lost count of them and only one problem that is pissing me off I that stupid & more stupid Natsume Hyugga. Ok I am lying that he is stupid , he is actually one of the smartest kid in my class but the way he is behaving I can't help but feel sorry for myself, my bestest friend Hotaru and Sumire help me out every time I cry because of him but the feeling doesn't go away.

Ohhhh! Sorry sorry I forgot to tell what actually happened but most importantly who I am. I am Mikan Sakura a good student and a very very nice girl but one thing that I can't stand is people talking shit and also behind their back I mean where are all the good and modest people gone. Well there is that bitch Luna Koisumi who is always trying to make me embarrass infront of everyone (but sometimes its my fault also) like one time I was so mad at Hyugga that I wrote I hate hyugga on the desk. 2 or 3 days I was absent because of fever and when I returned she had already complaint to the teacher. The teacher was so mad at me and shouted infront of the class I cried so hard that time and my whole day was ruined because of her, since that day I hate her so much.

and please review its my first story! thankss


	2. maybe end of my hope!

Day you made me cry again.

Since you had to, you did. I mean to say if you wanted me to miss you then great! You succeeded. Woohoo. ~ ~ ~!

You know I used to care when you did too. So I stopped when you forgot to mention that there were words left in the world to say. I cried so much but still received the only thing you had saved for me. Your cold eyes. Looking at me as if saying that what are you looking at? I have no intention of again looking at yours.

Well if that didn't hurt me then what u did next sure did. I never knew your anger would come in the way I could least imagine. I know how much you love playing dorch ball. Should have had a little idea. I was stunned by your action as you had me out. The throw was perfect but how come? I mean wasn't I standing apart in order to never get a throw from you, weren't you the one who was never going to have anything to do with me. I know It wasn't such a big thing to you.

But for me you don't know how I felt being hit by the first friend I felt safe around a.k.a my now so called not friend. I know I can't call you my enemy because I know that even if I still get in some trouble if you can you would help me out. I mean wouldn't you?

Well since it was now our turn to play it on boys. We had to do our best but I wished I could and still I didn't. you know why? Because at that time you were the one jumping here and there inside my mind. Happy? I know you were.

But what about me. Did you forget that I am the one suffering from a disease called friendship. Which I know we used to have. Well my temper might not be as bad as yours but my emotions are definitely higher than yours. I couldn't bear the thought of us not being able to have the same way of communication which was formed in the 3 years.

I remember we used to fight so much. But you always let me win. You always asked me come and sit near you whenever I could and I never did as you said. I remember when you gave me a love story book and told me to read it and in the end tell you the story but you didn't know how bad I was at doing so. That's why you always asked and I always refused. I know you never found out that I was bad at story telling because you never tried to. Well I gave you a reason to be mad at me. Do you hate me for that?

I know when you asked me some romantic questions and I gave you the answers. You told me not to tell anyone but as you found out that I did you had already began the silence treatment. You could never imagine how hurt I was. But call it a tragedy.

I always came after you to have the little talks like we used to have but you behaved the same.

My heart totally broke when it was a new term and I forgot a special type of pen which the same you had I asked for it. Your answer came as a big no. really? You don't have it,but you always have? I some how realized at that time that you have changed.

For good or for bad? I had a feeling that maybe at some point I would get to have a little chat with you. You tore my heart apart the day I broke the friendship with you. I remember how much I cried.

And it was that day and this day that you again made me cry. Sorry. But I think I may never get to have the same feelings for anyone else.

For I can never have someone just like you….

Its this day 2 years since you haven't talked to me. And I am still as I was before, well a little sad for loosing someone as special as you. But whenever you glance at me even for a second it still gives me hope!

cheers! To the friendship we had…...and the hope I still have with me…..

How was it people? Did you like it… plzzzzzzz comment for this story

As it is absolutely a true story!


End file.
